Cyclosseum
Cyclosseum (Japanese: ハイキョチタン Haikyotitan) is a dual-typed Rock/Ground Powermon. It evolves from Cyclower via trade, and is the final form of Cyclolumn. Biology Physiology Gender Differences Cyclosseum, along with its evolutionary relatives, is based on an inanimate object and is therefore genderless. Special abilities Habitat cyclosseum lebt ihn ruine aller art auser unterwasser ruinen Diet es ernährt sich von gestein und kristallen In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: With its huge and hard body, this Powermon is a fortress of its own, able to move through any place strong enough to support its weight. Copper: Bronze: Game Data Stats Base stats !100 - 147 !190 - 284 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 30. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; display: none; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia * Origin This Pokemon is, as its name suggests, based on the Cyclops, a race of one-eyed giants from Greek mythology. It may also be based on the Greek Giants in general, as they are a chthonic race created by the earth goddess, Gaia. Its appearance is also based off the ruins of old buildings, as is that of the rest of its evolutionary family. It is specifically based off the the Roman Colosseum, one of the most famous ancient structures. 'Name origin' Cyclower comes from "Cyclops" and "Colusseum." Haikyotitan is a fusion of haikyo, "ruins," and "titan." Category:Rock Types Category:Mountain Powermon